1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrugated fin cutting device and cutting method for cutting a corrugated fin material, which is continuously conveyed, to obtain a corrugated fin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional corrugated fin cutting device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Tokkaihei 5-23912. This corrugated fin cutting device utilizes counting worms constituted of a pair of worms twisted in the right and left directions engaging respectively with both shoulder portions of the corrugated fin material and conveying the fin material in a conveying direction while counting the number of ridges of the fin material.
Further, another conventional corrugated fin cutting device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Tokkai 2002-109509. In this corrugated fin cutting device, the aforementioned both worms convey the fin material by a predetermined number of ridges and then stops it, and movable cutting blades mounted on the tips of both of the worms are quickly brought down to cut the fin material, to thereby obtain a corrugated fin having a predetermined length.
However, in the conventional corrugated fin cutting devices, since both of the worms repeat conveying and stopping of the fin material, there exists a problem that the fin material may expand or contract so as to heavily contact both of the worms, thereby damaging or twisting the fin material and causing a cutting defect.
Incidentally, when such a problem occurs, it is possible that end portions of the corrugated fins become irregular when they are assembled with a core to cause an appearance defect, or to cause a defect on ajoint condition between a sheet plate of a radiator or the like and a tube.
The present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and an object thereof is to provide a corrugated fin cutting device and cutting method that realize high product precision and improvement in productivity of corrugated fins by surely cutting the fin material at a predetermined position without stopping the fin material that is continuously conveyed or without causing the fin material to be damaged or twisted by the worms.